Me Against the Music
Me Against the Music (Io contro la musica) è un noto brano del 2011 composto da Britney Spears assieme a Madonna ''ed interpretato nella serie di Glee da Brittany Pierce e Santana Lopez nell'episodio ''Britney/Brittany, il secondo della Seconda Stagione. Durante un sogno nello studio dentistico di Carl, il fidanzato di Emma e suo futuro marito, Brittany e Santana si ritrovano ad ascoltare le canzoni di Britney come relax. Mentre cade nel sonno per l'anestesia, Brittany si cala nei panni della celebre cantante e ripete uno dei suoi successi del 2011. Testo della canzone Brittany e Santana: All my people in the crowd Grab a partner take it down! Brittany: It's me against the music Santana: Uh uh Brittany: It's just me Santana: And me Brittany e Santana: Yeah C'mon Who-ah Santana: Hey Brittany! Brittany: Are you ready? Santana: Uh uh, are you? Brittany: Ooh Santana: And no one cares Brittany: It's whippin' my hair, it's pullin' my waist Santana: To hell with stares Brittany: The sweat is drippin' all over my face Santana: And no one's there Brittany: I'm the only one dancin' up in this place (It's just me) Santana: Tonight I'm here Brittany: Feel the beat of the drum, gotta get with that bass Brittany: I'm up against the speaker, try'na take on the music It's like a competition, me against the beat I wanna get in the zone (get in the zone) I wanna get in the zone (I wanna get in the zone) If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm Try'na hit it, chic-a-tah In a minute I'm a take a you on I'm a take ya on Hey, hey, hey Brittany e Santana: All my people on the floor Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people wantin' more Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) All my people round and round Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people in the crowd Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) So how would you like a friendly competition Let's take on the song (Brittany: Let's take on the song, Santana: let's take on the song) It's you and me baby, we're the music Time to party all night long (Brittany: All night long Santana: all night long) Santana: We're almost there Brittany: I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain Santana: My soul is bare Brittany: My hips are movin' at a rapid pace Santana: Can you feel it burn Brittany: From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins Santana: And now's your turn Brittany: Let me see what you got, don't hesitate Brittany: I'm up against the speaker, try'na take on the music It's like a competition, me against the beat I wanna get in the zone Santana: (get in the zone) I wanna get in the zone Santana: (I wanna get in the zone) If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm Try'na hit it, chic-a-tah In a minute I'm a take a you on I'm a take ya on Hey, hey, hey Brittany e Santana: All my people on the floor Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people wantin' more Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) All my people round and round Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people in the crowd Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) Get on the floor, baby lose control (Yeah) Just work your body (Uh huh) and let it go If you wanna party, just grab somebody Hey Brittany, we can dance all night long Santana: Hey Brittany, you say you wanna lose control Come over here I got somethin' to show ya Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance C'mon Brittany lose control, watch you take it down Brittany e Santana: Get on the floor, baby lose control Just work your body and let it go If you wanna party, just grab somebody Hey Brittany, we can dance all night long All my people on the floor Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people wantin' more Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) All my people round and round Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people in the crowd Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance C'mon Brittany take it down, make the music dance All my people round and round, party all night long C'mon Brittany lose control, watch you take it down. (Risata) Curiosità *Nelle scene del telefilm compaiono anche Rachel, Kurt, Finn, Artie e Puck. *E' presente nel gioco di SongPop Galleria di foto Themusic.jpg MATMBritt.jpg MATMSan.jpg santana_matm.PNG matm.PNG brittana_against_the_music.PNG Video Navigazione en:Me Against the Music es:Me Against the Music fr:Me Against the Music Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two